How I met her
by Loner Soul
Summary: This is the story of how it happen (Oneshot) (OC x Wo-Class)


_Day 1_

Hello I'm writing this to record down the time I spent staying at this log cabin that I built down at a nearby beach. That's right, You read correctly, I built this log cabin by myself.

It took a few months but it's finally done. You maybe wondering why I built this cabin so close to the sea especially with the abyssal lurking near this waters so if you must know, that's exactly the reason I built it.

See I'm an 'anti-social' person so I prefer to spend the time by myself and because of the abyssal attacks, the beach became deserted so I decided to built my cabin to enjoy my life of solitude.

So time for me to stop writing as I need to take a shower after moving all my belongings here.

 _Day 5_

It's been five days since I start living here and I'm quite enjoy the peace and quiet here. You may be wondering what my job is or where my parents are so to answer some questions.

I'm currently working as a fisherman so I would head out to sea with a boat I managed to buy for a cheap price and catch some fish for my meals and also to sell it at the local marketplace.

As for my family, they don't really care about what I do with my life as Long as I stay safe and healthy so I should be fine.

 _Day 10_

So on the tenth day after I left the house, I saw a person just laying down motionless on the sand wet with sea water and as I got closer I notice the figure was a woman who look to be in her early twenty's and is wearing a helmet that has a mouth on it and two tentacles poking out at the side. She also seem to be wearing a skin tight suit which show off her assets but there were burns covering her entire body.

At that point I already realise I was looking at an abyssal and I should not be getting closer but I fell attracted to her so once I was beside her, I carry her bridal style and carry her back to the cabin where I lay her down on my bed and get the first aid kit and start to apply medication on her injurys.

 _Day 13_

Three days has pass since I found the abyssal. She's been sleeping on my bed since then so I slept on the couch and my back hurts a lot.

After tending to her wounds, I tried to remove that giant helmet but it seem to be stuck on her head and it also seem to be alive as after awhile the tentacle at the side tried to restrain me while the mouth in the center of the helmet tried to bite me so I quickly ran away and went to sleep.

The next day I went online to check what kind of abyssal she is and the only thing I can find out is that she's a Wo-class abyssal so afterwards I been making some porridge and fed it to her while she still sleeping after making sure the helmet doesn't try to bite or restrain me.

 _Day 16_

It was in the middle of the night when I heard something moving around so I turn on the lights and saw the Wo-class trashing around in her sleep so I quickly ran to her side and try to calm her down but then she swat me away and with a loud thud, I hit the wall and fell on the ground.

As my back burn with pain, I got up again and went to her side and without thinking, I just hug her and sing a lullaby. She then slowly start to stop trashing about and went back to sleep comfortably. I then let go of her and tuck her into the bed before falling unconscious by her bedside.

 _Day 17_

When I woke up after the previous night ordeal, I woke to saw her just sitting up on the bed, looking at me. I then ask whether she's feeling alright. She just shake her head at my question where the helmet hit me in the head and also tried to bit my eye brows off.

After assuring her that it doesn't hurt that much even though it feels like I've been hit in the forehead with a metal bat, i then made a meal for the both of us and afterwards I showed her around the cabin. The cabin is about two meters Long and three meters tall. When you enter through the door there's a couch in the middle of the room with a small table beside it.

On the upper left side of the room, there's a bed and a window while on the lower left is my wardrobe. On the upper right side of the cabin is the washroom while the lower right is the kitchen.

 _Day 22_

It's been a few days since she woke up and it seems she likes living in the cabin with me. A day after she woke up, I decided to buy a tv so she won't be too bored while recovering so she now spend most of her time watching the tv the entire day while I'm outside working.

A day after she woke up, I realise that she needed some clothes so I went out and bought some for her while also buying a mattress for me to sleep on after she officially took over mine.

When I showed her the clothes that I bought for her, she seems to like this plain white one piece dress a lot so she's been wearing most of the time.

Whenever I'm not working, I would be helping her change her bandages and I would also be teaching her how to speak, read and write. We would also walk along the shoreline during the evening and whenever the sunset is behind her I would be dazzled by her beauty. I guess that's when I realise I'm slowly falling in love with her.

 _Day 30_

It's been a month since I've built this cabin and I bought a cake to celebrate this and also for Wo-Chan to try it out. Hmm now that I think of it, I can't really call her wo-class the entire time. I should think of a name for her then.

 _Day 31_

So I decided to call her umi which means sea in Japanese since the abyssals were mainly found in japan waters and she seems to really like it so I'm gonna call her umi from now on.

 _Day 40_

It's been a month since I found umi and she has already recovered from her injuries although she still doesn't talk, she at least know how to communicate with me by writing on a piece of paper. So I ask her whether she wanted to leave and go back fighting against the shipgirls. She didn't gave me an answer, she simply just ignore me the rest of the day.

 _Day 45_

It's been five days since I asked her whether she wanted to leave. The whole time she just ignore me whenever I called out to her. The only time she response is whenever it's mealtime. I really hope this can stop soon.

 _Day 50_

So today we had a fight, I got annoyed at her keeping on ignoring me so I tried to talk to her about it but she got even more angry at me and her helmet tentacles grabbed me and threw me at the wall which I hit headfirst and before I fainted the only thing I saw is the look of shock on her face.

I woke up several hours later to find her gone from the cabin, I quickly ran out to find footprints leading towards the ocean so I quickly ran and got into my boat and went out looking for her even though a storm was on the way.

About an hour after I head out, the storm hit the boat really hard and I was forced to turn back and as I was reaching shore, a huge tidal wave came out of nowhere and engulfed me along with the boat.

When I came to, I realise the tidal wave hit me back to shore and with a sudden jolt of pain, I realise my left leg is twisted in an unatural way so as expected of what any person will do, I scream and fainted.

 _Day 53_

I woke up in the hospital with my left leg back to normal but in a cast. The doctor came in and saw i was awake before he explain that a passerby notice me on the beach unconscious with pieces of wreckage strewn around me so he quickly called an ambulance and I was brought to the nearby hospital for surgery. Oh well at least I know what happen to my boat.

 _Day 56_

After staying in the hospital for three more days, I paid my hospital bill and went back home. When I enter the house, it still looks the same when umi left the house so I Guess she didn't return.

 _Day 60_

After staying in the house and having nightmares of umi not coming back, I went out to the shoreline and just sit in the sand the entire day before crying out over the happy times I spend with umi.

When suddenly as the sunsets over the horizon, I saw a figure and quickly realising who it was, I quickly got up ignoring the crutches and just hop all the way to the water and came umi dressed in the plain white one piece dress while not having that helmet with her at all.

I just smiled at her as she got closer and notice my cast where she start to panic over it and I just get closer and hug her while crying tears of joy over her coming back safe and sound.

That night we ate and drink a lot. We simply have fun with each other until she fell asleep first. I then pick her up and lay her on my bed before tucking her to sleep. I then whisper to her "I love you" before heading to sleep on my bed before hearing umi say I love you as well and after hearing that I finally had a good night sleep.

 _A year later_

Well it's been a year since I've updated this diary and a lot of things have happen such as shipgirls finding out umi living with me and almost destroyed my cabin. The war between humanity and the abyssals have finally ended last month and I'm currently wearing a white tuxedo with a ring in my pocket while waiting for the ceremony to start.

All of my Friends and family that I've are here and it was nice to see the look on their faces when I introduced

Umi-Chan to them. Well this will be the last time I will write in this diary as I will be really busy from now onwards and looks like the ceremony is starting now so I've got to go now so see ya.

 ** _Authors note_**

This is the first time I wrote a romance story and the idea of this story just pop in my head. So I hope you like this story and thank you for reading this.


End file.
